The Butterflies Don't Lie
by HermioneRose
Summary: She tried to ignore the butterflies that he gives her. Rylie.


**Chapter One: Nervous Nelly**

Not too many people knew that Haylie Anderson liked Ryan Evans, a drama club member, who also happened to be Sharpay Evans's twin brother, the most evil person on the face of the earth.

But, the only people who knew about her crush on Ryan happened to be the group known as The Wildcats, and Haylie was glad she ran into Troy Bolton on her first day of East High, because of she hadn't, she'd realize that she wouldn't make such good friends.

She really made some friends for life in Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielsen, who happened to be like herself (well, more so for Gabriella, who knew what it felt like to be the new girl at a new school), but otherwise, she'd spent all her time with The Wildcats.

It was a Monday morning, and Haylie and Gabriella were hanging out near Gabriella's locker, relaxing before homeroom (they all happened to share the same homeroom, Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher who despites all cellphones, it seemed like), and Gabriella smiled.

"So, how are you and Ryan coming along?" the brunette asked, and Haylie looked at her, slightly blushing.

"Good...just good." Haylie replied, and Gabriella's smile turned into a frown.

"You act like something's wrong." Gabriella pointed out, and Haylie nodded, because there was someone that was making it hard for her to actually talk to Ryan:

Whenever she wanted to talk to Ryan, Sharpay always butts in on their conversations, and lures Ryan away from her, while giving her a harsh glare as an added bonus.

"Well, Sharpay has been a problem lately. I just don't understand why she doesn't let me talk to Ryan." Haylie explained, and when Gabriella was done getting her morning books out of her locker, she closed the red and white locker, and looked at the small blonde before her.

"Sharpay always has been the ruler of East High, as a lot of people tell me. It makes sense that she wants Ryan to play her second-hand man, and stick to talking to girls that are involved in her circle, called the "Sharpettes"." Gabriella replied, and Haylie frowned as well.

When she would cast a glance over at Sharpay's table in the lunch room (sometimes Kelsi would sit there if Sharpay needed her), she'd notice that Ryan would somewhat bored talking to a Sharpette.

"Well--" Haylie started to say, but the warning bell for homeroom cut her off, and Gabriella looked at her.

"Do you mind if we don't walk together? I promised Troy I'd help him with his math during homeroom today." Gabriella exclaimed, and Haylie nodded.

"I don't mind. You go on ahead, Gabriella. I'll catch up with you later."

Gabriella gave her another smile as Haylie watched the brunette walk down the halls towards homeroom, and Haylie shook her head as she did the same.

She knew Troy and Gabriella have gotten together after they peformed in the winter musical, but she only thought they had a crush on each other, not the real deal.

The hallways were almost empty, and Haylie's heart raced as she quicken her pace.

She didn't want to get into trouble with Ms. Darbus again--the last time it'd had been her cellphone going off during one of her drama classes.

Haylie certainly didn't want another time around!

As she was speed-walking, she didn't notice anyone coming her way, and felt herself being on the floor.

"Whoa! I guess since you're so small, I didn't see you!"

Haylie looked up to see who she'd bumped into, and her heart stopped.

Ryan was glancing down at her, and he was smiling.

"Um...I guess you can say that. I didn't want to be late for homeroom, so--"

"It's okay. Ms. Darbus isn't really someone you want to get mad. Here, let me help you up."

When he held out his hand to help her up, Haylie's blush rose to another level of red.

"No, it's okay....I can help myself up." Haylie said, and as she helped herself up, Ryan gave her another smile.

"Did you want to walk to home-room together?" Ryan asked, and for a spur of the moment, Haylie forgotten that he, as well as SHarpay, shared the same classroom teacher as she and The Wildcats.

"Y--yeah...I mean, sure!" Haylie explained, noticing that her voice was sort of shaky.

As they walked down the hallway, Ryan glanced at her.

"So, I see you are friends with Troy and his group of friends." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded, the knot of butterflies still not going away.

"They seem nice, and I was surprised that Troy remembered me at all." Haylie replied, and Ryan smiled after the fedora hat, which was black and silver for today.

"Well, Troy tries to remember every new student, and make them feel welcome. But, most of the time, he never lets them sit with him and his group. You must have something special about you."

At his remark, Haylie glanced at him, and Ryan frowned at what he said.

"I'm sorry that came out weird--"

"No, it's okay." Haylie commented, and she smiled as she saw a small patch of red visable on Ryan's cheeks.

"Cool...well, here we are."

They stood outside a classroom, and Haylie could hear voices inside.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk or something, we can have lunch together sometime." Ryan said as they walked into the classroom, and she caught Gabriella smiling at them.

The knots in Haylie's smotach tighten.

Why did she have to crush on Ryan anwways?

"Sure...if Sharpay doesn't mind, of course."

Ryan smiled as he casted a glance at his sister.

"No, I don't think she would mind. She has her Sharpettes."

"C--cool. Well, I better head back to my seat."

"Yeah."

As Ryan and Haylie departed ways, Haylie felt like letting out a scream in delight.

She was going to have lunch with Ryan!

"Hey! I noticed something was up between you two!" Gabriella greeted her as Haylie took her spot next to the brunette.

"Yeah....he asked me to lunch!"

Gabriella and Haylie screamed, and Troy looked at them.

"Do you guys mind? Some of us are trying to work here."

Haylie giggled, and Gabriella smiled at her sandy-brown haired boyfriend.

"Sorry, Troy."

Haylie sighed happily as she glanced back at Ryan, who was sitting by Sharpay.

He noticed she was looking at him, and gave her a small wave, and Haylie laughed.

Maybe this crush could turn into something more.


End file.
